Christmas in July
by MeowMix2
Summary: What happens when you add 5 bored kids and hot weather together? It becomes Christmas! Odd mix? Don't knock it until you've tried it!
1. The Plan

A/N: Hey! Well first off this is my first Lazytown fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Christmas in July_**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"C'mon! Pass it to me!"

"No! I got it! I'm open!"

Then there was a sound of squeaking rubber and a sudden cheer of a certain girl as she slammed the basketball through the net.

"Wow, Stephanie! That was a nice one!" Pixel complimented.

"Thanks!" She said with a giggle as she picked up the ball and wiped off the sweat off of her brow.

"Aww man! Stephanie always wins this game! I'm supposed to win! It's myyyy ball" Stingy complained.

"But I thought that ball belonged to Stephanie!" Ziggy stated and Stingy huffed, but the others just laughed as they sat down to take a rest.

"So, what do we wanna do now?" Trixie asked, and the group began to think. What could they possibly do on a hot day such as this?

"Well, we could play another game of basketball." Stephanie suggested, but the rest of the group didn't seem very enthusiastic about jumping around and getting sweaty again. They needed something that would take their mind off this unbearable heat without making them expend too much energy. It was a good thing to play outside, but not a very good thing to pass out while doing so.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Pixel said, "Let's go to my house and play some video games!" And everyone seemed to give a little cheer, except Stephanie. Although it was pretty hot out and being indoors seemed like the more practical solution, Stephanie just didn't feel like sitting on a couch all day watching Pixel and the rest play a game they've played ten times over. But, she was hot and could use some shade, so she didn't argue. So as everyone headed over to Pixel's, she followed, but walked at a slower pace. Perhaps she could come up with an even better idea as she walked.

And a better idea did come. Too bad it slammed right into the poor girl as she was thinking.

"Hey!" Stephanie yelped as she fell to the ground. She looked over to see poor Miss Busybody covered in magazines and old, yellowed newspapers as she sat on the ground holding her head.

"Oh! Miss Busybody! Are you alright?" Stephanie said with concern as she stood up and held out her hand, which Miss Busybody took graciously.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm just trying to get this box of articles to city hall." She explained as she started to pick up the old papers. Stephanie looked at the papers strewn about the street and put down her ball to help the poor, frazzled woman. "It's Milford's day off today."

"Well that explain's alot!" Stephanie commented as she put more newspapers in the box. She glanced around. "I think that's all."

"Thank you, dear." Miss Busybody said as her cell phone began it's frantic ringing. With a loud "Oh!" Miss Busybody awnsered the call and began jogging down the street with the overflowing box in hand. Stephanie giggled at the sight and turned in the direction of Pixel's house, but something caught underneath her foot.

"Miss Busybody! You forgot something!" Stephanie yelled as she picked up the old magazine, but Miss Busybody was to far ahead to hear. With a sigh, Stephanie picked up the magazine which read 'Have a Better Christmas Than Your Neighbors' in huge writing and a picture of a gigantic lit Christmas tree on the front adorned with dozens of glowing, glittery, and sparkling objects.

Stephanie smiled at the picture. Christmas just happened to be her favorite holiday of the year. She loved decorating, giving gifts, baking cookies, all the things that made Christmas Christmas.

"I wonder what Christmas in Lazytown looks like?" She asked herself. It was a shame, though, for she was only in Lazytown for the summer.

And that was when the thought hit her. In Christmas, it's winter, so it's cold. That would take their mind off the heat. And they could be outside because they need a tree...

Ignoring the heat, Stephanie ran all the way to Pixel's. Hopefully they weren't too absorbed in their game. This idea was just too good to pass up!

"Guys! I have a great idea!" Stephanie yelled as she opened the door to Pixel's room to find the rest of the group just about to play. She was breathing heavy and her sweat began pouring down her forhead.

"Woah, Stephanie! Are you ok?" Ziggy asked, but Stephanie just smiled and showed them Bessie's magazine.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what's the point?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I was thinking that since I only come to Lazytown during the summer, which means I totally miss Lazytown at Christmas, maybe we could have our own little Christmas now!" Stephanie explained and Ziggy beamed.

"That's a great idea!" He said enthusiastically, but Trixie was skeptical.

"But it's Summer. Won't that be wierd?" She said. "Where would we find a tree? And where's the snow?"

"We'll figure something out!" Stephanie thought for a moment. "Hey! I think my Uncle has a nice pine tree by his house we could use!"

"Ohhh! And we can use candy as ornaments!" Ziggy said happily.

"I know I have some Christmas CDs around here somewhere." Pixel added and went over to his desk to search.

"I bet I could find something in my house that resembles snow..." Trixie said. "Stingy, I know you have Christmas lights in your basement so we can use yours."

"Yes, but there's just one little problem with that..." Stingy said and caught everyone's attention, especially Stephanie's. Everyone already seemed so into it and if one thing went wrong now, what would happen?

"They're miiine." He said simply and Stephanie and the rest breathed a sigh of relief and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, get them anyway!" Trixie said. Stephanie giggled.

"Ok! And I can stop off at my Uncle Milford's and get my boom box!" Stephanie stated and smiled.

"And maybe even Sportacus has something we could use!" Ziggy chimed in and Stephanie beamed at the mention of Sportacus.

"Alright! So let's all meet at the pine tree at the side of my Uncle Milford's house when we have all our things, ok?" Stephanie said as she walked out of Pixel's room with Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy and headed home for her things. First off she had to run home and write Sportacus a letter. She couldn't let him miss her chance at a Lazytown Christmas!

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I have mail!" Sportacus said as he grabbed the tube in midair. He carefully unfolded the letter and read the contents.

Dear Sportacus,

We're celebrating a Lazytown Christmas and we would like you to join! Come as soon as possible!

Love Stephanie

P.S.- Do you have any decorations we can use?

Sportacus smiled. Christmas? In the middle of July? This was certainly something he had never done and it sounded better than being kooked up in his airship all day.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Stephanie." He thought and with a series of flips and spins, landed in his seat and began to pedal the airship to Lazytown.

* * *


	2. Much Ado About Santa

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! I'm so glad you like it so far! Good reviews keep my self esteem up, and the more of that I have, the sooner I continue! So, keep it up! Oh, and I don't own Lazytown!

**like m old**: Thanks for the advice! If I wrote a lot with one word, it's a mistake and I'm sorry...I'm trying my best to be better about that...and thanks for telling me what twenty times time meant...I thought it was about dancing...I guess you learn something new everyday...

**Chiba Apey**: tee hee...whoops...thanks for the pointer, and I'm glad you like the story!

Oh, and this chapter is a little short and somewhat rushed, but I was away for a while and I really wanted to get something out there, so I hope you like it!

* * *

_**Christmas in July**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Bang!"_

Robbie awoke with a start and looked around.

_"Clop clop clop..."_

"Wah..what's going on?" He asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes as he looked around. "Oh...it was just a dream..." he said as he let out a yawn. He was about to doze back off into dreamland, but then he heard a strange noise coming from the ground above.

"Oh those darned kids...why can't they keep quiet and be lazy like good little children?" He said as he rose out of his fuzzy orange armchair to help himself to his breakfast, which was a giant piece of blue cake that had been leftover from last night's dinner. But just as he was about to sit back down, he glanced over at the clock, which read that it was almost noon.

"Better make that lunch." Robbie stated and went back over to the counter and proceeded to cover the cake in more white icing.

"That's better!" He said with a smile and was about to sit down on his fuzzy chair, but now he heard that strange clopping again; as if someone was briskly walking back and forth on the ground's surface. Well, this seemed to grate on Robbie's nerves, because with a frustrated huff he slammed down his cake on his fuzzy armchair (which made a huge mess in the process, and made Robbie even more angry at whoever was making that racket), and made his way over to his periscope. With another huff and a scowl, he pulled down the periscope to find out exactly what those kids where up to. After a little while he finally found Ziggy running around carrying a huge box of red, white, and green sparkly garlands and...where those icicle string lights?

"Now what would Ziggy possibly want with those?" Robbie wondered to himself aloud and began skimming over the surface of Lazy Town. Suddenly, he stopped and his jaw dropped and his eyes opened so wide they threatened to pop right out of his sockets.

"What...what's this?" He yelled as he saw Trixie carrying around two large wreaths and Stingy carrying another box with Stephanie and Sportacus not far behind carrying more decorations, and they where wearing Santa hats.

Now Robbie was puzzled. Why would those annoying brats and that Sporta-kook be carrying Christmas decorations in the middle of July? This was definetly something new, but on the other hand everything those kids did was new, unusual and strange to him and he thought all of it should be stopped immediately. He didn't understand why they didn't want to sit in their rooms all day playing video games, watching T.V., while their brains and bodies slowly deteriorated away to nothing. Why didn't kids want to be lazy?

"I_ know why. It's that pink cheerleader and her stupid, hyped up boyfriend_." He thought to himself many times, sarcasm dripping from every word. Out of all the residents of Lazy Town, they had to be the two Robbie hated most. He didn't care for the other kids (he hated kids above all else), but he didn't mind them as much. They could be easily manipulated, just like on the first day Stephanie arrived at Lazy Town. He had easily lured them away with better things to do, but then Sporta-freak just had to show up and get everybody "energized". After that day, all they wanted to do was play outside, and now they're celebrating winter holidays in the middle of summer!

Robbie continued following the four with his periscope as they walked and he saw them place their boxes and such underneath a small pine tree just to the side of Mayor Meanswell's home. They looked very happy and excited as they laughed among each other.

"I have to stop this." Robbie said as he released the periscope and walked over to his dozens of disguises.

"Too fairy..." Robbie said as he passed his fairy costume and as he approached his shepardess costume, he paused.

"Too...mary!" He said in disgust, and moved on to the next tube.

"Perfect!" He said as he approached a glass tube containing the bright red Santa suit. "I'll just tell those pesky brats that it's not Christmas and that they'll get no presents if they don't go home and be lazy!" He glowed as he snickered and rubbed his hands together deviously. Then he began to spin around and instantly began changing into the fuzzy red suit, hat and beard. Robbie looked down at himself, but was disappointed to see something missing. As he thought for a moment, he glanced over at his fuzzy orange couch and found a throw pillow, in which he took and shoved it up his coat. He patted it with approval.

"They'll never know what hit them..."

* * *

"I think that's the last one!" Stephanie cheerfully announced as she dropped the last box of decorations underneath the pine tree. "Lets start decorating!" 

Everyone started almost instantly. Ziggy began placing his candy on the tree while Trixie tried her best to put the garland on and stop Stingy from stealing it at the same time, and Pixel set up his CDs on Stephanie's boom box and then began placing the Christmas balls upon the boughs of the small pine tree. Stephanie was busying herself with trying to untangle the many string lights and Sportacus was around to lend a helping hand to anyone who needed it. He even chipped in a little by placing a shining star at the top of the tree.

"Wow, that looks beautiful, Sportacus!" Stephanie complimented as she looked up at him with a glowing smile. Even the most simple of things he still turned out to be the superhero they all thought of him to be, and Stephanie admired that because he wasn't like the superhero she had in her head. Before she met Sportacus, when someone said "superhero" she thought about a buffed up guy in tights and a cape beating up robbers and evil villans and such.

But not Sportacus. Here he was teaching kids how to stay active and be healthy, with the occasional "Someone's in trouble!" that kept his superhero reputation. He was different from anyone Stephanie had ever met, and Lazytown wouldn't be the same without him.

"Thank you, Stephanie." He said and winked at her. Stephanie's smile grew wider and her face grew red.. He also had the ability to give her these odd, little butterflies in the pit of her stomach...

"Stephanie! Earth to Stephanie!" Pixel said as he waved his hand in front of her face and snapped her out of her trance.

"Wha..." She said as she focused her attention on Pixel. _'Oh my...was I staring?'_

"Are you ok?" Pixel asked.

"I'm fine!" Stephanie said as her face turned a deeper shade of red and began focusing all of her attention on untangling the string lights. Pixel scrunched his eyebrows in concern as he looked at the flustered girl, but he blew it off and went back to his job.

_'Stephanie can't possibly...nah..._' He thought as he stole a glance at her. Suddenly, Ziggy stood up and looked around.

"Hey, aren't we missing something?" Ziggy asked and then everyone began looking around with him.

"What is it Ziggy?" Stephanie asked with concern. "We have everything that we could possibly think of..."

"No, but I know to have it officially be Christmas we have to have presents!" Ziggy explained. "But, does Santa come in the middle of summer?"

Sportacus smiled. He knew this question was bound to come up and already had a plan. "I think he'll make an exception for this." He said and was about to flip away when Stephanie stopped him.

"Wait!" she called out and ran to him, "We have to write him a letter first!" Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her house. Everyone else seemed a little puzzled, but Ziggy was happy. They where gonna contact Santa!

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie pulled Sportacus into her kitchen to make sure noone was around to hear them. 

"What's wrong, Stephanie?" Sportacus began, but was interrupted when Stephanie placed her finger on Sportacus's lips.

"Shhh!" She said, silencing him. "I have a plan, but first we have to do some shopping!" She whispered as she held up her purse. Sportacus smiled in approval.

"Just what I was thinking." He said as they began to carry out their plan together.


End file.
